Multiples Caras
by Queenares34
Summary: Al ser culpada por el asesinato de su amiga Mina Aino,Serena es sentenciada por unas supuestas "pruebas" en la casa de esta. Darien no quiso creerle, la mando a la carcel y se llevo a su hija la pequeña Rini (en ese momento de tan solo 3 años). Ahora pasarón 7, y ella buscara su venganza para comprobar su inoscencia
1. Prologo

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO DARIEN! ¡SABES QUE NO FUI YO QUIEN HIZO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! ¡NO FUI YO! ¡SAQUENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ¡RINI TE PREOMETO QUE TE BUSCARE!

Porque la vida te envía pruebas que tú no quieres, la prueba de Serena estaba a punto de comenzar al igual que su venganza….


	2. El Comienzo

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 1**

**Asesinato y el comienzo de la tortura**

Una noche, la joven Minako Aino había llegado del juzgado por su inminente separación de Yaten Kou, el magnífico cantante del grupo Three Lights.

Estaba muy agotada como para mirar la contestadora, eran más o menos 25 mensajes por minuto desde que estuvo afuera. Se quito su abrigo de piel de zorro, se saco los zapatos de plataforma, se sentó en el sillón, prendió la televisión y se quedo mirándola un buen rato hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ya en su eterno dormitar, la habitación mostraba cierto aire de tensión extrema, la luna era nueva por lo tanto no habría ni un ápice de luz en aquel living, todo era obscuro y frio como un día de nieve.

Después de 40 minutos descansando como un lirón, se oían unos pasos de botas femeninas en la alfombra color piel. Una sombra gigantesca se asomaba por detrás del sofá con un pedazo de espejo en cada mano, en ese instante se poso encima de ella y comenzaron a pelear…

-¡¿TU QUIEN ERES MALDITA LOCA!? –Asustada Mina le gritoneaba-

La mujer poseía un pasamontañas, así que solamente se le notaban sus ojos rojos. Tampoco mostraba ninguna señal ruidosa de su boca. En pleno forcejeo comenzó a clavarle los espejos en el cuerpo, hasta que la sangre comenzara a chorrear sabiendo lo profundo que había entrado.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Adolorida la rubia- ¿Por qué? –Interrogo con su último aliento-

En ese momento murió apuñalada certeramente 27 veces. Más adelante salió por la puerta del departamento, dejando así sus armas al descubierto a un lado de la escena de crimen.

A la mañana siguiente, tipo 06:00 am, la casera del edificio fue a preguntar si ya tenía lista la paga del mes. Obviamente como no le contesto, fue a coger la llave extra del departamento, entro y encontró en el frente del sofá a la rubia, con sus cabellos teñidos de sangre, boca abajo, con cortaduras múltiples, un charco rojo cubriéndola de los pies a la cabeza….

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! –Vociferaba la mujer por todo el predio- ¡HAY UNA MUJER MUERTA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO 3 B! ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA POR FAVOR!

Los vecinos asustados al ver aquella vista horripilante, cogieron sus móviles y llamarón a la policía tan rápido como pudieron.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos al edificio internaron una camilla dentro del cuarto para sacar a la victima de allí sin matar a la gente del susto.

Ya alejado el cuerpo del escenario, pusieron una cinta amarilla de no pasar, y comenzaron a revisar el depto. De arriba, abajo, de un lado a otro, hasta que encontraron pistas concretas…

-Sr, hemos encontrado la identificación de la joven, un vaso con lápiz labial y las armas criminales que estaban debajo del cuerpo –informaba un sub oficial-

-Pues y ¿de quién se trata? –interrogaba el jefe de la seccional-

-Pues…-quedo sorprendido el joven-

-Si…-arrastraba la palabra en un intento de sacarle las cosas-

-Sr, ella es Minako Aino la modelo más sexy de Japón –lo miraba desconcertado-

-El jefe trago saliva-, pues que podemos hacer, con todas las pruebas supongo que tendremos que buscar sospechosos, hasta ahora lo único que tenemos son los pedazos de espejo, el vaso con lápiz labial, y…

Penso tres minutos hasta que vio las pisadas de color bordo en la alfombra beish…

-Takashi, trae el molde de yeso, vamos a hacer el testeo de la huella encontrada aquí en el suelo alfombrado –decidido el hombre-

-Vale –obedeciendo-

…o….o…o…

En otro lado, Serena paseaba en el parque n°10 con su hija Rini, cuando recibió la llamada menos esperada. Era la policía, que le estaba indicando que Mina había muerto, y que ya habían llamado a las demás para avisar de aquella tragedia.

-Sí sr, gracias por la información, si ya sé que usted lo lamenta –trataba de controlar sus lágrimas- Adiós –se despidió con tristeza- Ay Rini ¿por qué? Snif…snif –sollozando entristecida-

La pequeña en señal de cariño poso su pequeña mano en la grande de su madre, que se encontraba en un inmenso dolor.

-Gracias pequeña –con un poco de felicidad expresaba a su hija-. Ahora vámonos a casa chibi, porque tu padre va a estar allí en algunos momentos –indicaba a su bebe distraído-

Ella mientras caminaba, miraba el carrito, el cielo, los pájaros volar, y sus lagrimas cayendo en el saco que la tapaba. Durante todo el tramo se preguntaba cómo iba a pagar el velorio junto con sus amigas. Cuando llego a su casa, Darien la esperaba sentado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea…

-¿Dónde estabas? –Formulaba el joven- te estuve buscando todo el día…

Perdón por no presentarlo el es Darien Chiba, el marido de Serena y un importante medico que trata de sobrepasar los límites de lo científico con tal de salvar a un paciente. Pero no era tan tranquilo con su mujer y su hija, es más, creo que hasta sería capaz de culpar a su propia familia de algo horrible con tal de salvar su pellejo, aunque no lo hubieran hecho. El ya estaba cansado de su esposa de 23 años, de su hija de 3, del trabajo, de todo.

-Pues estaba en el parque con la niña un rato –secándose los ojos para no demostrar demasiada tristeza- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en hospital hasta tarde hoy…

-Bueno, aparte de que no me has avisado que te ibas con mi hija a dar un paseo, pudiste haber llamado verdad –le reprochaba con semblante distante-, y como tú no me dices que te fuiste, yo tampoco te digo como me vuelvo a nuestra casa –mirando el piso para no querer mirarle la cara-

-Está bien como tú digas –asimilando la realidad-, pues te quería informar que a Mina la mataron ayer en la noche y hoy la encontraron en su apartamento, así que dentro de una hora salgo de nuevo para ver a las chicas y discutir sobre el sepelio que vamos a organizar para ella.

Así que si quieres no me esperes despierto, porque creo que no necesitaras de mi en estos momentos ¿verdad?, si quieres vuelve con Mimet, ella te mantendrá contento mientras yo no esté ¿verdad? –Cuestionaba la blonda agachada sacando a su bebita del cochecito-

-¡MALDITA SEAS SERENA ES LA ENFERMERA! –Enunciaba enfurecido-, además de que me sirve, si te tengo a ti –hablaba sin sentimiento alguno por ella-

-Ja, si claro Darien y tú crees que soy imbécil –con voz de desprecio-. Eres la persona más desagradable que conocí en mi vida –empujándolo de forma enojada con el dedo índice en el pecho-

-Puede que haya una razón para que creas eso, estamos hace 3 años de casados querida y ya te volviste sumamente insulsa –le recriminaba limpiándose imaginariamente la camisa-, no te arreglas hace un montón para mi, estas siempre cuidando a nuestra hija, ni siquiera te me antojas ya, eres patética.

-Sí, sí puede ser que ya no me arregle para ti, pero sabes porque –le señalaba enfadada-

-No, no se mi amor-se acercaba y le agarraba el rostro con la mano-

-¡PORQUE DESDE QUE ME CASE CONTIGO MI AMOR DURANTE 2 AÑOS FUE IMPORTANTE Y AHORA NO LO TENGO AQUÍ EN MI CORAZÓN! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡ENTIENDES! ¡AHHAJAJAAJA! –Se tapaba el rostro con una mano mientras subía por las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos-

Dejando a su hija en la cuna, se acostó en su cama matrimonial, llorando, miraba una foto que estaban los 12 amigos: Amy, Mina, Darien con ella, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna,

También los chicos, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten. Miraba la foto con tanta felicidad que recordaba como la habían tomado, era tan gracioso.

Ella con Rei peleándose como siempre, Mina y Yaten abrazados, todo era perfecto. Sn embargo con el paso del tiempo eso se fue desgastando hasta un punto crítico eh inimaginable.

Pero con la muerte de Mina, esa embellecedora amistad entre 12, ahora termino en 9 personas. Nada más y nada menos que 9 simples personas. Al poner su vista en llorar, mientras observaba aquel marco se quedo dormida.

Abajo en la sala, Darien estaba muy inquieto, el también había perdido una amiga muy importante, ella era la madrina de su hija. Todo era muy confuso para ambos. El se sentía tan mal como ella, pero se tenía que demostrar intocable frente a su esposa, para no hacerla creer que había ganado la batalla.

Para no dejarla sola en el cuarto de los dos, fue al mismo y se acostó con ella tratando de que dejara de sentirse triste. Sin embargo tal cosa no funciono, ella le sacaba la mano de encima de su cintura. Esta vez no quería ni permitirá que la use ni la toque como él quería.

Durmieron juntos, pero separados, sin ningún motivo porque abrasarse, ni sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, que alguna se dieron a enfrentar.

**Hola a todo el mundo, bueno estamos en el 1° capítulo de Múltiples Caras. Espero que les guste :D Saludos**


	3. La charla culpante

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 2**

**La despedida: escuchas de perversidad**

A la mañana siguiente de aquella pelea, los pájaros cantaban sin parar su hermosa pero aturdidora melodía, una línea de luz entraba por las cortinas. La pequeña Serena regocijaba de alegría en la cuna, mientras su madre continuaba dormida.

Sonó el despertador, Serena se levanto sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de cargar a su pequeña hija, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Ay, mi Rini, tu si sabes cómo sacarle una sonrisa a la gente ¿verdad? –Le preguntaba feliz a su niña-

La cría jugaba contenta con los cabellos dorados lacios de su madre.

En ese instante bajo por las escaleras con la niña en brazos. Todavía tenía el dolor interno por la pérdida de su amiga, y también creo que la de su marido.

No había nadie en el comedor, ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Ella se sintió muy frustrada por no prepararle el desayuno, ni por darle un beso antes de irse como todas las benditas mañanas. En su interior creía que el problema de haberse vuelto madre fue lo que hizo que él se alejara de sí misma, y busque compañía en otro lado. En fin todo era un maldito tormento, en el que ella estaba envuelta: los gastos de la casa, sus problemas de pareja, el comienzo de la niña en la guardería el mes que venía. ¡Todo!

La sentó a la bebé en la sillita y le entrego un platón de puré de zapallo con papa pisada, y comenzó a revisar los mensajes de móvil y sorpresa, poseía uno de Reí, que decía así:

**¡SERENA TONTA! ¡OTRA VEZ LLEGAS TARDE!, corrección ¡NO LLEGAS! En fin, ya arreglamos el velorio de Mina con su familia. Espero que para mañana vengas al velatorio (este es a las 21:15 pm) y no te quedes en tu casa.**

**Saludos**

¡AY! que tonta –se ponía la mano contra la cara en señal de estupidez-, si que tu madre es una tonta ¿verdad Rini?

La criatura miro a su madre por un segundo, le mostro una pequeña sonrisa con la boquita embarrada de puré, y volvió a jugar con la comida.

Ella miro su celular y el mensaje databa desde las 21:00 hs del día anterior. El sepelio será 15 minutos de las 9 de la noche ese mismo día, seguramente Darien ya lo sabría, pero como estar segura de ello. Fue a ducharse pensando que se pondría para ir a la despedida de su amiga, como vestiría a su bebe, que flores llevaría para darle de regalo en su última morada.

Fue a ducharse para poder limpiar la casa a gusto con Rini en el corral jugando un rato. Mientras se bañaba se preguntaba ¿Cómo había sucedido ese horror? ¿Cómo es qué Mina quedo tan expuesta a su propio fin?, pero después razono y se dio cuenta que nunca lo sabrán, por lo menos hasta que se presenten las pruebas necesarias.

En fin, se termino de bañar, se vistió, salió del baño y comenzó a limpiar. Mientras escuchaba el noticiero de fondo pasaron la primicia de Mina…

**Anteayer la joven y prodigiosa modelo Minako Aino fue asesinada en su departamento del Tokio Center –comentaba el presentador-, estamos allí con Yuri Hikari…**

**-Bueno, hola Ichiro, estamos aquí en el departamento de esta bellísima modelo, que han matado a las 23:00 hs del jueves con 27 apuñaladas certeras. La policía ha dicho que él, mejor dicho la agresora, entro a las 22:57, se oculto detrás del sillón, y cuando estaba desprevenida comenzó a forcejear hasta que la acuchillo con 2 pedazos de espejos rotos. Finalmente salió por la puerta de entrada con las botas manchadas de sangre.**

**Los vecinos han mencionado que no se había escuchado ningún sonido ya que este edificio tiene 62 años de antigüedad, por lo tanto no se debe haber oído nada en lo absoluto. Aquí con nosotros esta la vecina de Mina, Eleonor Watson (hija de un Ingles y una Japonesa)…**

**Hola Eleonor-san –saludaba el conductor- ¿tú eras amiga de la sexy…eh digo perdón de la victima? –Preguntaba baboseando el informador-**

**-Pues no, no era amiga de la victima sexy de la que usted habla señor –expresaba con semblante serio y enojado-, ella era una jovencita muy molesta, hacia fiestas todos los santos días con música muy fuerte, siempre tenía que pedirle que se callara pero no me escuchaba. Es más, que bien que se haya muerto de una vez esa estúpida…**

Todos en el set, fuera de él y Serena se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que había respondido esa mujer. Entonces la reportera dijo algo para que la señora se fuera…

**-Jajaja –rio inquieta, tocándose la nuca con la mano-, gracias señora ahora puede irse…**

**-Muy bien Yuri, ahora seguimos con nuestra programación habitual, esto fue para todos TokiNot3…**

Serena, como estaba aspirando se sentó un momento en el sofá, tratando de recomponerse de lo que esa mujer descarada acababa de decir de su mejor amiga. Se notaba que ella no tenía, ni tuvo contacto social en toda su vida, y si lo tuvo (que dudaba) fue muy escaso en los 35 años que tenía esa persona.

Apago la tv, recogió a la cría, y se fue a recamara con ella para tratar de dormirla. Pronto con las persianas bajas en total obscuridad madre eh hija dormían juntas, como una gata que cuida a su cachorro de un padre celoso.

La casa estaba en máxima penumbra, una pequeña luz se filtraba por debajo en ranura de la puerta. Ya después eran las 19:00 pm, se escuchaba el sórdido paso de zapatos masculinos el suelo. Era Darien que había llegado del hospital muy cansado, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se fue a duchar.

En ese instante se despertó exaltada de la siesta, por suerte la bebe seguía dormida así que suspiro y se tranquilizo. Bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con la ropa que dejo su esposo haciendo todo un camino hacia el baño. La realidad estaba muy permanente en su corazón sabiendo que tenía que dejarlo hacer las cosas a el mismo, no necesitaba meterse en los desastres de su pareja, el ya sabía cuidarse solo, así que, que él se arregle a su manera.

Fue a despertar a la princesa para irse al sepelio. Mientras se colocaba la falda negra hasta las rodillas, su camisa azul obscura, zapatos de tacón negros, con la niña atrás observándola riéndose y jugando descontrolada con las prendas….

-Y mi pequeña ¿qué te parece mi ropa? –formulaba a su bebe juguetona-

-Pues, te queda bien…

Una voz conocida se le hacía presente sobre su espalda, era la persona que alguna vez quiso y que ahora le daba rabia hasta con casi verlo.

-Quería que me conteste Chibi, no tu, así que por favor limítate a responder cuando no te han preguntado ¿sí? –Sulfurada y con la cara roja estaba la muchacha-

-Pues sí, pero sabes qué eres mi mujer, como también sabes que yo pregunto y digo las cosas cuando se me da la gana –acercándose lentamente al oído de la joven-

-Huy, que sorprendente lo que dices querido –sarcásticamente se expresaba mientras miraba su anillo de casada-. Enserio, no te cansas de decir estupideces. Tú no puedes decirme que hacer amor mío, lamento que tu virilidad se corrompa frente a mí.

Le puso las manos sobre la cadera y la atrajo hasta el…

-No te creas mamita que tú me corrompiste –zamarreándola-, tú eras un conejo travieso, ahora te convertiste en una liebre vieja que está todo el día en una jaula deprimente cuidando de un conejito muy bonito, pero que me arruino la existencia marital.

-¿Le estas diciendo error a mi hija, Darien? Perdón ¿Le estas diciendo error a nuestra hija? ¡ERES UN MALDITO! –Furiosa por ese comentario indignante-. Sabes que, me voy con mi hija al velorio de mi mejor amiga, que por lo menos ella quería a Rini por ser su madrina. Adiós

-¡SERENA NO TE VAYAS! –Avergonzado de lo que dijo-

-Se escucho el azote de la puerta de entrada-

-¿Qué es lo qué acabo de decir? –se preguntaba frustrado-

En el auto Serena viajaba, ya un poco más tranquila, con la niña en el asiento para bebe. Durante hora 30 estuvo conduciendo hasta el cementerio, cuando llego, todas estaban allí muy tristes al igual que ella.

Las 4 amigas estaban reunidas, las compañeras de trabajo de modelaje y hasta Yaten con los chicos estaban allí. Pero detrás de ella misma estaba la representante de ellos 3, además era la nueva novia del ex de Mina, Kakyuu.

Ella era hermosa, tranquila, apacible, con cabellos rojos al igual que sus ojos, era muy diferente a Mina. Pero lo que no les caía bien de ella es que siempre hablaba mal de la difunta a sus espaldas, además de meterse con su marido y tratarla como idiota.

Siempre hablaba refinado, se comportaba a veces muy descarada, no le importaba nadie…

-Oh, Serena lamento mucho la muerte de Minako, mua-mua –actuaba de tristeza mientras besaba en las mejillas a la rubia-

-Mira Kakyuu, ya no necesitas actuar, no hay cámaras para que te muestres sensible por algo que nunca has sentido dolor alguno. Y creo que el único dolor que has sentido es la envidia de ver a tu querido Yaten con una persona que no eras tú. ¿O me equivoco?

-Ajajaja, veo que no has cambiado querida Serena, siempre tan perspicaz y graciosa que me dan ganas de reír todo el día –hablaba muy falsamente-

-Se, se, ve a dentro, ya acabamos de velar el cuerpo y enterrarlo –indicaba Serena tratando de que se fuera-

-Jajaja, muchas gracias querida –falsedad pura-

-Ajaja, te odio –profesaba la rubia mirándola con desprecio-

En el interior, la fiesta era una fila triste y desesperada de amor, dolor, amistad. Etc.

Yaten estaba triste pero no tanto como para llórala, era una depresión un tanto extraña.

Al finalizar todo el velorio, ya que era la última en salir de allí, se despidió de los padres de Mina y se fue.

Cuando estaba en el estacionamiento con la pequeña, ella comenzó a escuchar la charla de un hombre y una mujer. Para su sorpresa eran Yaten y Kakyuu…

-Kaki, ¿no sé cómo pudiste matar a mi Mina?, aunque me divorcie de ella, todavía la amaba…

-Pues, porque te quería a ti mi amor, a ti…

-Ay, bueno está bien, pero espero que nadie se entere de lo que hiciste. Y peor si te vuelves más loca porque te denunciare.

-Vale, vale, está bien amor –tomándolo de un brazo y apoyándose contra su hombro-

Serena estaba muy sorprendida del que había escuchado. Kakyuu había matado a su amiga para que Yaten no la amara más y se olvidara de ella.

Comenzó a sollozar del pánico que tenia, despacio fue metiendo a la bebe en el asiento y luego se metió ella, cerró la puerta, prendió el acelerador, espero a que ellos se vayan. Cuando se fueron, arranco y se marcho en las sombras de la noche.

Al llegar a su casa, recostó a la bebe en la cuna tratando de no despertarla con su fino llanto. Cuando quiso meterse en su cama, decidió que mejor no, porque no quería compartir ese espacio con un hombre que no quería a su propia hija y menos a su mujer.

Cogió un par de mantas, bajo al living, se acostó en el sofá y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol en el salón daban un calor inigualable que calmaba ese frio tempestuoso de las escuchas más horribles del mundo.

**Hello a todo el mundo, estamos en el 2° capítulo de MC. Espero que les guste muchísimo, que lo disfruten. Saludos :D**


	4. Envidia, odio y desvelo

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 3**

**Saque de mascara**

Tras pasadas dos semanas del velorio de Mina, las chicas ni se hablaban, todas estaban sumergidas en el trabajo o en cuidar a sus hijos, en especial Serena.

Ya hacia un montón de díasque ella ni se comunicaba con su marido, y el empezaba a ser más distante, hasta el punto de denigrarla con la mirada. El se enojaba por cualquier cosa en la que ella por un pelo fallara, como por ejemplo: el doblar sus camisas, que la bebe siga llorando y no se calle, etc.

Ese día había sido uno de perros para Darien, con lo cual su mentalidad de machito estaba alta. Llego a la casa temprano, arrojo su saco y corbata al sillón, se sentó esperando que alguien apareciera de repente para taparle los ojos con las manos, pero eso no sucedió.

Se levanto enojado de la desesperación, busco por todas las habitaciones y la encontró acostada con la bebe en brazos dormida. Aunque esa imagen le daba ternura, le daba también rabia que la niña recibiera mejores cuidados que él, que era su esposo y la quería (creo)…

Serena se levanto de la cama, puso a la pequeña en la cuna y salió al pasillo. En ese instante vio a su marido apoyado en la pared mirándola silenciosamente, tan silencioso que parecía que la asesinaba cuando pasaba.

-Se ve que la niña está dormida ¿no? –interrogaba con la mirada vacía-

Ella lo miro con incertidumbre, el casi nunca preguntaba sobre su hija, a menudo hacia algún comentario o jugaba un rato con ellas, pero nunca estaba lo suficiente.

-¿Qué raro que preguntes por la pequeña? –Decía dudando- que yo sepa, dijiste hace dos semanas que era un error en tu vida ¿o me equivoco?

-Perdóname por decir eso, es que estaba enojado porque hace 3 años que no estamos juntos y me enfurece eso –tratando de reparar algo-

-Bueno, pero nuestra hija no tiene la culpa, en ese caso somos nosotros los que no tenemos ni tiempo para hablar –indicaba Serena acomodándose su cola de caballo-

-Tienes razón, pero no, tuviste que quedarte embarazada, sino ya estaríamos de viaje por el mundo, y no, tuviste que tener a la niña porque quisiste.

-¿No me estarás reprochando? ¿Verdad? –Mirándolo enojada- ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES DARIEN!

\- ¡PERO SI ES LA VERDAD MUJER! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE DIGA?! ¡QUE ESTOY FELIZ! –Furioso hasta el punto de pegarle a la pared con el puño-

-¡PUES SI! ¡QUERIA QUE FUERAMOS FELICES, TÚ, YO Y LA NIÑA! –Casi sollozando- ¡POR ESO ME EMBARAZE! ¡PORQUE QUERIA QUE FORMARAMOS ALGO QUE NOS ENORGULLECERIA! ¡POR ESO HICE LO QUE HICE! ¡ADEMÁS CUANDO NACIO DIJISTE QUE ERA TU PRINCESA, Y QUE LA CUIDARIAS COMO EL PADRE QUE NUNCA TUVISTE! –Ya en estado de tristeza absoluto- ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?! ¡¿EH?! ¡ME VAS A DESECHAR COMO UNA BASURA MISERABLE! ¡RESPONDE!

-¡NO MALDITA SEA, NO TE VOY A HECHAR! ¡PERO ESA MOCOSA ME QUITO LO MÁS PRECIADO! ¡ME QUITO TU AMOR!

-¡Ahhh! No lo puedo creer –con expresión de sorpresa- ¡VETE AL DEMONIO MALDITO!

Bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta sin rumbo alguno. En la fría y espesa noche, sus lagrimas eran hielo, un viento de muerte surcaba los arboles.

Estuvo más de una hora afuera pensando que había hecho para que su propio marido la tratara de esa manera tan cruel, no sabía que iba a hacer para arreglar eso que ambos provocaron.

Tras esa hora que paso en la calle, ella volvió a su casa, Darien estaba en el sofá dormido con la luz del velador prendida, con un rastro de haber llorado. Pero ella misma sabía que al decir lo que dijo se había sacado la máscara de odio que había guardado durante esos 3 años desde que nació Chibi.

Desde que la niña nació, para ella fue una bendición, y para Darien también, pero creo que por muy poco tiempo duro ese amor que le tenía a Rini, y ahora le estaba jugando en contra.

¿Cómo le podía tener envidia de su hija? ¿Cómo?...

**Hola a todos, bueno nos encontramos en otro capítulo de Múltiples Caras, ya sé que es un poco corto pero esto es una pelea de ellos dos. **

**-Pregunta: ¿Darien realmente odia a su propia hija? Y si es así ¿Por qué lo creen ustedes?**

**Bueno no los molesto más y que disfruten de este, aunque pequeño, agradable capítulo. Saludos :D**


	5. No soporto más

**Múltiples caras **

**Capítulo 4**

**Ya no puedo contigo**

A la mañana siguiente, las penas en la casa de la familia Chiba no sobraban de encargo. Serena estaba muy enojada con Darien que apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Ella desde esa noche no le afectaba las oraciones de su marido, era como si ya los ataques confusos no le hacían mecha. Cuando el sol la hizo levantar, recogió a la niña de la cuna, ya que esta estaba muy vivaracha como de costumbre, y bajaron.

En ese instante se encontró a Darien tomando un café en el comedor, ella mientras lo miraba no pudo dejar de pensar que aquel hombre fue el amor de su vida en algún momento, pero todo eso se había ido a la basura cuando el egoísmo de el opaco la belleza familiar.

-Hola Darien –saludaba en tono inconforme-

-Hola, ¿Cómo has dormido? –Interrogaba sorbiendo el café-

-Mejor que contigo seguro –reprochaba sentando a la niña en la sillita-

-Pues, me temo que yo también siento lo mismo –replicaba mirándola sombríamente-

-Ves, en eso estamos de acuerdo –aprobaba con tono indiferente y sarcástico la joven-

En ese momento, la vena del cuello del joven estaba por reventar, y su virilidad salió a flote tirando el café al suelo…

-¡AY! ¡YA BASTA SERENA, NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA! ¡YA NO TIENES 16 AÑOS MUJER! –Furioso casi en estado de rabia diría yo-

-Lo lamento señor importante, pero no me dijeron que esto era una tutoría para cuidarme –trataba de desestabilizarlo mentalmente-, o que ahora me vas a decir que mi hija ahora es mi madre. Jajaja, pues no lo creo amor –lo bombardeaba con indiferencia pero a la vez tranquilidad-

Darien estaba que se le saltaba la térmica…

-¡SERENA LARGATE DE AQUÍ CON LA NIÑA AHORA, PORQUE TE VOY A HACER COSAS QUE NO QUIERO! –Enojado pero con deseo infernal-

-No, no me voy a ir de aquí esta es mi casa –replicaba relajada-, y si me quieres hacer algo házmelo, ya no tengo miedo.

Se acerco a ella con el mayor de los deseos, besándola hasta que los labios le sangraban. Pero después de ese momento, el la soltó de los hombros y se agarro la cabeza con las manos, en señal de decepción, ya que ninguno de los dos sintió el mismo deseo que antes. Lo peor es que se fueron sin decirse nada. Eso para ellos 2 significaba que ninguno podía con el otro.

Ya su lamento estaba en punto crítico, y los dos podían decirse **ya no puedo contigo…**

**Hola como vais por aquellos lares, bueno lamento que estos días no subí muchos capítulos de mis historias, es que bueno tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo pensar tranquila. Bueno, pero al fin y al cabo les entrego este nuevo episodio de MC, ya sé que es cortito, pero es otra pelea. Ya ninguno de los dos aguanta vivir con el otro ¿Lo hacen por Rini? O ¿Darien quiere irse? En fin espero que les guste. Saludos :D**


	6. Divorcio: ¿tu o yo decimos la verdad?

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Divorcio?**

La noche había llegado a Tokio, y en la casa de los Chiba se olía el peso del aire viciado por el enojo. En la cena no hubo ni la menor conversación, ellos dos estaban que echaban chispas, y se miraban con mucho coraje.

Ya terminada la hora de la comida, Serena comenzó a levantar la mesa lo más rápido posible para no tener que enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo en esos momentos, su marido.

Cuando estaba subiendo a su habitación se pudo percatar de una mano que la sujetaba del hombro, la volteaba y le plantaba un beso espectacular…

-¿Por qué te has ido de la cocina? –Con su mirada seductora la enrojecía-¿qué, no te ha gustado mi presencia allí? -¿Por qué demonios preguntaba lo que era obvio en ese momento?-

-Darien, ya suéltame, no estoy de humor, además tengo que llevar a Rini a la cuna y tú me lo estas impidiendo –no podía creer que su propio marido no la dejara en paz, además este parecía un acosador-

-No, no quiero soltarte, tu eres mi esposa y te puedo tener cuando se me dé la gana –la sujetaba tan fuerte que la asfixiaba-. Además a la niña ya la puse en la cuna cuando tú lavabas los trastes.

-Ahora te haces el buen padre –condenando a su esposo con la mirada vacía-, no me hagas reír Darien , no te creas Jesús por tratarnos bien a mí y a tu hija –enviándole esas palabras devastadoras que le perforaban su virilidad como si fuera un hueco de petróleo-

-¡AY! ¡SERENA ERES UNA TONTA! –Le agarro un ataque de poderío absoluto- ¡VEN CONMIGO, VAMOS APURATE!

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡NO ME EMPUJES MALDITO PSICOTICO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡SUELTAME! –Se retorcía desesperada, no podía soltarse, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir, y eso significaba que ya le pesaba la pena-

La subió a la habitación que compartieron juntos aquellos últimos momentos de amor que alguna vez tuvieron.

Allí, todo fluía de la misma forma que un caudal de agua. El sudor, los besos a la luz de la luna, cada tocada de piel y rose era el paraíso fingido para ambos….

Escucha una cosa  
Que te voy a decir  
Puede que te duela  
Pero esto es así.

Así es, Serena se sentía atrapada en el cuerpo de otra persona, viendo lo que otra hacia por ella. Además sus orgasmos eran fingidos, ni siquiera sentía el calor de antes. El tampoco presenciaba el mismo gusto por ella, pero no quería romper lo que le costó 3 años crear: una casa, el trabajo de medico que siempre soñó, una mujer hermosa y una hija, eso era lo único que le importaba, pero ahora ya no valía nada de nada…

Podría engañarte  
Pero no sale de mí  
La cosa es que  
No puedo enamorarme de ti

Si, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Pregúntame si quieres  
Quien ocupa el lugar  
Pues el fácil saberlo  
Solo tienes que andar

Andar por los caminos  
Sin mirar hacia atrás  
Y así te darás cuenta  
Quien ocupa el lugar.

Aquel lugar de esposa y madre que había perdido hace 3 años con 9 meses. Recuperarlo no valía la pena en lo más mínimo. Su propio marido ya con eso le daba el punto final a su relación. Pero, el no lo daría si ella lo terminaba primero.

Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti

Si quieres quererme  
Me puedes querer  
Si quieres odiarme  
Me puedes odiar

Ella ya comenzaba a odiar sus caricias, hasta le parecían repugnantes sus gemidos y respiraciones en la nuca. Ella misma empezaba a odiarse por no ser lo que él quería que sea, sumisa, recatada, un ama de casa perfecta por decirlo de alguna manera coherente.

Pero hay una cosa  
Que no vas a lograr  
Y es que te cambie  
Por mi libertad

Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti

Ya de paso a paso se había dejado esa jovencita de 14 años, para abrir paso a aquella mujer de 23, con un marido que apenas la registraba, y cuando le hacía caso era solamente para las noches de juerga abrupta que su amante la dejaba como "la mejor cogedora de todas" y si no, una basura andante que no servía ni para estar arreglada como una señorita…

Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego,  
este nunca no esconde un ojala,  
estas cenizas no juegan con fuego,  
este ciego no mira para atrás.  
Este notario firma lo que escribo,  
esta letra no la protestaré,  
ahórrate el acuse de recibo,  
estas vísperas son las de después.  
A este ruido tan huérfano de padre  
no voy a permitirle que taladre  
un corazón podrido de latir.  
Este pez ya no muere por tu boca,  
este loco se va con otra loca,  
estos ojos no lloran más por ti.

Sin embargo, ya habían terminado y ella se sentía sucia, ¿Por qué no lo paro cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo?, esa respuesta es sencilla, porque lo ama todavía. Serena lo único que quería era ser amada por la persona que suponía estar junto a su lado hasta la muerte, pero al final las cosas no son siempre como se imaginan.

Darien inicio una relación amorosa con Mimet Five, una de las enfermeras del hospital, Serena ya los había visto juntos, en muchas formas que no voy a explicar en este preciso instante. Pero eso provoco los celos de la rubia, ya que eso demostraba que nunca se intereso por hacerla feliz de ninguna manera posible.

Esta sala de espera sin esperanza,  
estas pilas de un timbre que se secó  
este helado de fresa de la venganza  
esta empresa de mudanza  
con los muebles del amor.

Las horas de insomnio se hicieron largas para los dos, el silencio era mutuo, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia golpeando en los cristales de la ventana.

Serena miraba el velador de su lado, y Darien, bueno que se puede decir de él, estaba tratando de dormir, ¿o qué? Nunca han oído las palabras de los hombres cuando terminan de tener sexo y dicen "yo hice todo el trabajo", o "para la próxima muévete más", esas cosas que a una mujer le dan rabia.

Pero ya para ese entonces que importaba si lo hacía mal o no, si total él nunca la tocaba, nunca la desnudaba con la mirada desde que tuvieron a su hija. No obstante no podía culpar a su bebe por la culpa de su padre, ella era una niña hermosa que jugaba todo el día, que se entretenía con los legos y mirando la televisión, era una jovencita preciosa de 3 años.

Esta campana mora en el campanario,  
esta mitad partida por la mitad,  
estos besos de Judas, este calvario,  
este look de presidiario,  
esta cura de humildad.

Este cambio de acera de tus caderas,  
estas ganas de nada menos de ti  
este arrabal sin grillos en primavera,  
ni espaldas con cremalleras,  
ni anillos de presumir.

-¿Darien? –se daba vuelta para mirar si su pareja estaba despierto-

-Si ¿Qué sucede Serena? –Dudaba dándose la vuelta-

-Puedo decirte algo que he meditado mucho durante estos días –quería explicarle, pero buscaba aquellas palabras indicadas para no sonar malagradecida-

-Sí, dime –afirmando con los codos apoyados en el colchon-

-Pues, yo quiero…

-Siiii –arrastrando la (i), como para hacer que proceda con la oración-

-Yo quiero divorciarme de ti Darien –lo dijo directamente sin tapujos, y enfrente de ella la cara de su "ex" en sorpresa total-, ya no aguanto más esta situación de fingir algo que no está en la realidad, ya me eh cansado de esto –escapándosele un par de lagrimas de sus ojos color cielo-. Tu deseo de mujercita perfecta me hace mal, no soy yo misma, no me gusta ser alguien quien no soy, entiéndeme por favor…

-No lo puedo creer Serena ¡TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE CONVIVENCIA Y ASI ME LO PAGAS MALDITA SEAS! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO SERENA?! ¡RESPONDEME! –Hirviendo en cólera-

-¡DECIR QUE NUESTRA HIJA FUE UN HERROR, ENGAÑARME CON LA ENFERMERA PROSTITUTA Y ARRUINARME LA EXISTENCIA CON TUS REPROCHES DE LA MUJER PERFECTA! ¡ESTOY ARTA DE TI! –Serena gritaba a los 4 vientos con toda la furia y odio acumulado que tenía hace 3 santos años-¡VETE DE AQUÍ DARIEN Y NO VUELVAS JAMAS A ESTA CASA!

El hombre salió del cuarto muy enojado y la rubia se sentó en el colchón a los pies de la cama llorando desconsoladamente…

Esta casita de muñecas de alterne  
este racimo de pétalos de sal  
este huracán sin ojos que lo gobiernen  
este jueves, esté viernes  
y el miércoles que vendrá

(ESTRIBILLO)  
No abuses de mi inspiración,  
no acuses a mi corazón  
tan maltrecho y ajado  
que está cerrado por derribo.

Por las arrugas de mi voz  
se filtra la desolación  
de saber que éstos son  
los últimos versos que te escribo,  
para decir "con Dios" a los dos  
nos sobran los motivos.

El divorcio era lo único que la podía volver tranquila, sino nunca se iba a deshacer de ese parasito sexual que la reprimía o que no la dejaba ser como tenía que ser: madre y esposa a su forma…

Este nido de pájaro disecado  
este perro andaluz sin domesticar  
este trono de príncipe destronado  
esta espina de pescado  
esta ruina de Don Juan.

Esta lágrima de hombre de las cavernas  
esta horma de zapato de Barba Azul,  
que poco rato dura la vida eterna  
por el túnel de tus piernas,  
entre Córdoba y Maipú.

Aquellos viajes por el mundo, aquellos proyectos de su vida, aunque especiales se habían convertido un punto aparte en su existencia, ya que tomo el papel de ama de casa.

Eso origino que Darien empezara a envidiar a su hija, sin embargo lo de hacerla cornuda no fue la mejor manera de vengarse del desamor emitido…

Esta guitarra cínica y dolorida  
con su terco knock,knockin'on heaven's door,  
estos labios que saben a despedida  
a vinagre en las heridas  
a pañuelo de estación

Este ladrón aparcado en tu toga  
la rueca de Penélope en Luna Park  
estos celos que sueñan que te desnudan  
esta caracola viuda  
sin la pianola del mar.

No abuses de mi inspiración,  
no acuses a mi corazón  
tan maltrecho y ajado  
que está cerrado por derribo.

"La lamentable herida no se cierra hasta que alguno cante el querer de todas las mañanas"

Por las arrugas de mi voz  
se filtra la desolación  
de saber que éstos son  
los últimos versos que te escribo,  
para decir "con Dios" a los dos  
nos sobran los motivos.

**Hola, bueno espero que os guste este episodio. Saludos :D**


	7. Complicidad

**Múltiples Caras **

**Capítulo 6**

**Encuentro de cómplices**

Al día siguiente la luz del sol surcaba las cortinas, Serena se encontraba parada cerca de su ventanal mirando los edificios que estaban a su alrededor, de pronto sintió que la cuna de su hija emitía sonidos agudos, se acerco al mueble y encontró a su bebe despierta demostrando todo grado de alegría, ella al mirarla sonrió, la cogió y se fue cargándola hacia las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba sentía también ruidos de cómo el sofá se descomprimía y también escuchaba como alguien bostezaba, en un acto de desesperación bajo rápido cada uno de los escalones con la pequeña, además había agarrado un jarrón de cerámica que tenía en una repisa…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo ya asustada, temblando y sin poder pensar que le pasaría- ¡DARIEN! –lo dijo furiosa, como es que ese bastardo sigue ahí, ella lo había echado a la mierda y él seguía ahí-

-¡Agh! Serena –ya tenía esa molestia de fin de semana-, no comiences con tus reproches que estoy cansado y no encontré un hotel por la lluvia, así que no empieces ¿vale?

-Ay claro el señor importante no quieren que lo molesten porque si no va a estallar-estaba cruzada de brazos, decidida eh implacable mirándolo fijamente y con sarcasmo.

-Serena no comiences con las discusiones por favor te lo pido –se masajeaba sus sienes adoloridas-, ahora ve y prepárame un café quieres-¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que su mujer lo había echado de la casa por ser una mísera escoria?

-En serio Darien tu todavía no te das cuenta que te pedí el divorcio ¿eh?- Serena estaba recalentada, la tenía hasta los cojones.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver mujer, yo aun sigo siendo el dueño de esta casa y me tienes que respetar- el también se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero para no demostrarle que tenía razón seguía teniendo una actitud desafiante contra ella- Y más te vale respetarme ¿está claro? – le sujeto su fino rostro con su mano y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Se zafo de su garra- Ni se te ocurra quedarte aquí porque…porque-se quedo pensando las palabras indicadas- ¡Ah! si ya se, te quemare toda tu ropa y vas a tener que llevar lo que tienes puesto –el tono de la rubia cambio tan drásticamente que a Darien le daba miedo, el la conocía bastante como para saber que lo haría, y estaba seguro que lo haría en serio.

-Bueno Serena si así lo quieres, me baño y me voy sin despedirme...

-Sí, has eso por favor, y junta tus porquerías de mi casa ¿quieres?…

-Está bien –subió por las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto matrimonial, en ese momento Serena lanzo un pequeño suspiro de impotencia escondida.

-Ay, Rini –ahora la joven se dirigía a su niña juguetona que estaba sentada en su sillita mirando a su madre con desconcierto- me sorprende que siempre estés feliz y casi no te des cuenta de casi nada que sucede a tu alrededor, como desearía volver a ser una niña como tú, así de feliz –Serena estaba muy triste, y cada vez que miraba a su hija sentía mucha culpa por no poder protegerla de sus errores como madre.

-Mamá te quero –le dijo la pequeña con su chupete en media habladuría.

-Gracias bebe, no sabes cómo me confortan tus palabras, eres la única cosa que ahora me importa en estos momentos Chibi…

…..

2 hs más tarde sin mirar atrás Darien salió por la puerta mientras las dos dormían una pequeña siesta de 30 minutos.

-Serena lamento no haber sido lo que quisiste que fuera, y tú tampoco fuiste lo que yo quise, lamento no haber podido cuidarte más –lo decía en voz baja ya casi cruzando el portal- cuida de Rini por favor, ahora voy a hacer un pequeño trabajo –y se fue sin hacer ruido.

…

A las 20:00 pm ella se despertó para prepararse la cena, subió con la cría al cuarto y la dejo en la cama.

Mientras cocinaba decidió llamar a Amy para charlar un poco, marco su número…

-Tono- Hola, Serena ¿eres tú?

-Si Amy, quiero que vengas aquí, pues yo…-hizo una pausa- yo eche a la calle a Darien y me siento muy sola aquí…-aunque no lo pareciera ella estaba muy triste y quería que alguien la acompañase en esos momentos en los que Mina ahora no estaba.

-Está bien Serena iré allí, además Taiki está de viaje y yo también me siento sola –explicaba la joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias Amy – corto el teléfono, ella luego sintió como la soledad y la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser.

…..O…

Ya eran las 21:15 pm y Amy ya había llegado a la casa de su queridísima amiga, allí se podía sentir la tensión que implicaba la desolación.

Amy no podía ver la cara de la rubia sin sentir pena, así que mientras le contaba la abrazo de tal forma que no le dio tanta importancia al silencio.

-Oye Serena –le decía la peli azul tratando de que le diera una oportunidad de hablar-Si ese fue tu único método te apoyo y quiero que sepas que hiciste bien en dejarlo a su suerte.

-Pero Amy es el padre de mi hija y siento que lo único que logre fue hacer que la odiara más que antes –la rubia se maldecía mil y una veces por no tener el valor de hacerle entender que su hija lo quería.

-No, no digas eso, el no tiene porque odiar a su propia sangre eso es ilógico –La joven estaba que echaba chispas por como su "cuñado" la trataba de esa manera a su "sobrina" y encima de todo se largaba a otro lado.

-No, tu tampoco digas eso Amy –de la nada la muchacha se levanto enojada arrojando el cojín al suelo- creo que él tiene un poco de razón, yo descuide su amor y ahora debo pagar –porque, porque ahora seguía culpándose, si lo echo de la casa por esa razón de no querer tener una vida feliz con ella.

-¡Basta! Esto es sumamente inútil de tratar, si él dijo eso está loco y tú también por no impedirlo…

-Pero… –fue interrumpida cuando sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-Sí pero Serena, ya olvídalo es un tonto, y has algo productivo con tu vida ya que vas a estar sola búscate un trabajo en una aseguradora ya que estudiaste para eso –la joven estaba muy seria y no tenía tiempo para ver como su amiga era destruida sentimentalmente, ya estaba harta- Perdóname no quise razonar de esa forma, pero es que me saca la cabeza como te comportas.

-Jajaja –rio vergonzosamente- tú sabes que no me gusta trabajar.

-Bueno, lo lamento pero ahora no tienes a tu proveedor principal, eso significa que vas a tener que conseguir un empleo rápido antes de que te coman los pijos Serena –hablo muy seriamente durante hora y media explicándole como tenía que tomar las cosas mientras estuviera sola.

-Entiendes Serena…

-Si

-Bueno, la verdad me encanto estar aquí, te quiero mucho y espero que comprendas lo que espero que hagas. Adiós –se despidió gratamente y se fue-

-Serena se quedo muda, su amiga le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda con respecto a su capacidad trabajadora. Bueno de ahora en adelante tendría que hacerse cargo de la educación de su hija por su cuenta.

…..

Al otro extremo de Tokio, en un pequeño bar de la zona, Kakyuu hablaba con Darien muy misteriosamente algo que deben saber ahora…

-Y Darien que te pareció mi propuesta –decía mientras revolvía su trago con un palillo de plástico-, te parece bien hacer eso, digo si te quieres vengar de tu esposa que manera mejor de mandarla a la cárcel.

-No se Kakyuu –dudaba de la propuesta demasiado, Serena fue su esposa durante 3 años, tenían una hija juntos, esto no era justo para ella, aunque la envidia que le tiene a su retoño supera por muy poco el amor que le tiene a Serena.

-Venga Darien, ya sabes que tarde o temprano te va a dejar ver poco a tu hija –se dirigía a él con la mayor seguridad que podía transmitir-además nosotros 2 nos sacamos un peso de encima, tu por tener la custodia de tu hija sin el impedimento de tu "ex" mujer y yo por evitar ir a la cárcel luego de matar a Minako –la joven seguía concentrada en mover su copa de un lado a otro y mirando fijamente a su cómplice varón.

-No sé cómo pudiste matar a mi mejor amiga –estaba tan enojado que azoto su puño contra la mesa- ella era la madrina de mi hija…-ahí se quedo en shock, por primera vez en tanto tiempo llamo hija a la niña que tenia con Serena, eso quería decir que si no estaba su mujer en el camino el sería feliz con la cría.

-Así que ahora quieres a tu niña ¿verdad? –sonrió con un dejo de maldad- entonces acepta mi pedido y no fallaras Darien yo te lo aseguro – le entregaba un papel y una lapicera.

Firma: DChiba

-Ahí tienes Kakyuu, ya firme el contrato –suspiro indignado de si mismo, que demonios hizo o acaba de hacer.

-Gracias Darien –premiaba la muchacha- acuérdate que esto queda entre nosotros. Yo dejo las botas en tu casa y ya vamos a tener los problemas resueltos ¿qué te parece?

-Pues bien, aunque sigo amando a Serena, no soporto que le dé más importancia a Chibiusa que a mí, no lo entiendo –se quedo mirando el portavasos como si estuviera ido, disperso-

-Darien, el amor de una madre no se puede destruir, pero si las separas la niña nunca se dará cuenta de que su madre está en la cárcel, puedes decirle que se escapo de la casa y la dejo contigo –ya tenía una conclusión y un plan exacto para su acompañante en este descabellado plan.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta –se rendía Darien a la facultades mentales de su protectora- espero que dentro de poco el tema se pueda solucionar.

-Sí, si que pasara…

**Hola a tutti, espero que le guste este capítulo me llevo más o menos 3 días poder terminarlo. Bueno que lo disfruten… Arrivedercci :) **


	8. Embarazo

**Múltiples Caras **

**Capítulo 7**

**¡¿Estoy embarazada?!**

La noche en la casa Tsukino (si, Tsukino, porque Darien ya no está, y ni vale la pena mencionarlo) era fría, obscura y llena de pena; apenas se escuchaban los suaves sonidos del granizo que azotaba el techo con la furia tempestuosa del viento huracanado. A la mañana siguiente, al levantarse, Serena se sentía rara, como con un mal estomacal, pero no se preocupo demasiado por ese problema; recogió a la niña y, bajo hacia la sala donde estaba Lita, con Amy, esperándolas para hablar de la separación.

-Hola chicas –Serena estaba con un gesto sombrío, casi de tristeza, que no pasaba desapercibido en ningún momento para sus amigas.

-Oye Serena ¿te sucede algo? Estas rara –Lita era mucho más intuitiva que Rei, y siempre sabia donde aplicar sus preguntas.

-No, no me pasa nada, estuve media rara en la noche y bueno, saben que mejor no hablemos de mi y cuéntenme de ustedes ¿Cómo han estado? –la rubia estaba muy distraída y no le estaba favoreciendo mucho.

-Vamos Serena no somos tontas, ya sabemos lo de Darien y créeme que no estoy sorprendida, después de mucho tiempo se volvió un bruto contigo y con la niña –Amy le explicaba esto tomando un poco de té, pero la blonda seguía en sus pensamientos más tristes.

-N…no es cierto –estaba un poco avergonzada, y se rascaba la nuca confundida- el nada más dejo de quererme, y pues…

-Y pues ¿qué? –Rei se apareció con su mueca pésima de todos los días- Hola a todas, Serena eres una torpe, y admito que yo muy peor, pero ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí? –la pelinegra seguía en estado de sorpresa y de enojo, que lamentablemente no se le iba a ir tan fácilmente.

-Rei ya cálmate –replicaba Amy bebiendo otra vez la taza de té-, estamos tratando de ayudar a Serena, sin embargo como siempre no sabe que decir –seguía hablando con un semblante serio.

-Jeje –porque siempre tenía que arruinar las conversaciones, era una maldición que la perseguía, y Rei la estaba mirando a ella con una cara de asesina serial- Rei ¿Por qué me miras así? –ladeo la cabeza.

-No, Serena no te miro de ninguna manera, pero es que me enferma que siempre te traten como estúpida, y me refiero a todas, porque a todas nos trataron como idiotas y sin embargo la única que quedo con una carga fue esta boba –la joven seguía enfurruñada, y se lanzaba en contra de todas en la habitación.

-¡Ya cálmate Rei! –Lita salto al instante, y se volvió a la rubia con un tono severo- Serena, aunque Rei a veces no tiene razón, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, tú no te das cuenta del grado de complicación que te traerá el divorcio y más con una niña pequeña –las miradas de todas se encontraron por un momento.

Ufff, esto es muy agobiante para mí –se revolvía el flequillo con la palma de la mano, y volvía a bajar la vista muy lentamente sintiendo raro su bajo vientre-chicas…no…no me siento bien ¡ah!...

-¡Serena! – las chicas se quedaron perplejas al ver el desmayó de su amiga, y rápidamente Amy con las demás la llevaron al hospital.

-O-

Después de media hora de revisiones extremas, las chicas no estaban tan contentas por esto que les voy a contar ¡now!

-Oigan, no sé cómo vamos a decirle esto cuando despierte, piensen que va a ser muy shockeante cuando lo sepa, imagínense que Rini si se va a poner feliz…

-Sí Lita, Rini se va a poner muy contenta, pero piensa en Serena ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se lo cuente?

-Sí Lita, Amy tiene razón, tú ni ninguna de nosotras cua….-se quedo muda, movió la cabeza tratando de retractarse y volvió a hablar- …tres puede hacerle ver algo que ella no ve.

-Pero…-fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

-Pero nada, que Amy le diga la noticia y si lo toma bien perfecto, y si no, bueno se verá que hará –corto la conversación con la castaña y se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha.

-O-

Ya pasados 2 días de coma inducido y siendo alimentada por suero, Serena despierta en un estado casi indescifrable. Cuando abrió los ojos Amy estaba sentada a su lado mirándola con un gesto sereno en su rostro, pero con la pena en sus ojos azul noche.

¿quiere qué le traigamos algo a su amiga? –una chica de cabellos naranjas al igual que sus ojos con vestimenta de enfermera se presento en la sala, y la joven anestesiada abrió la boca.

-Amy –dijo con una vos somnolienta- yo la conozco –la cara de la peli azul se quedo perpleja.

-No gracias Mimet, no traigas nada, luego se lo traeré yo, de todas formas gracias por ayudarme –la miro con una cara sombría, y la enfermera cerró la puerta con suavidad, luego se escucharon sus pasos acelerados en el pasillo.

-Bueno, ya que se fue tengo que decirte algo Serena –se detuvo un momento, y luego- Estas embaraza- se lo menciono como una noticia muy preocupante.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué estoy embarazada? Esto tiene que ser imposible, por favor dime que es imposible –no estaba descontrolada, en realidad sus ojos se mostraban felices, y después de unos minutos ella cedió a sus propias broncas-. Que bien voy a tener un bebe, gracias Amy, se lo voy a decir a…-corto su hablar se despejo y miro su estomago-Bueno pequeño/a no tienes un padre pero me tienes a mí, a tú madre.

Al final de todo lo que le trae el divorcio, este regalo de dios le va a cambiar la vida, pero pronto esa felicidad va a ser opacada por la mentira y la corrupción de las….**Botas ensangrentadas**

**Ciao a tutti, ¿Come andai voi? bueno yo por fin pude terminar este capítulo que bueno tenía muchas más ideas pero se me fueron jejejeje. Espero que no me maten si es así cortito Jajaja. Buono espero que lo disfruten. Arrivedercci y adomani :D**


	9. Botas ensangrentadas

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 8**

**Botas ensangrentadas**

-Oye Darien, ya estoy en tu casa, si están todos dormidos…

-Kakyuu mi habitación está arriba, al lado de la puerta hay un pequeño armario, pon las botas allí adentro, pero hay que meterlas bien al fondo para que no se dé cuenta si las toca ¿está claro?

-Si…mi amor

Bueno, el resultado ya saben cual es ¿verdad? Pues entonces se los diré yo.

Vale, el chiste de esta situación (que no es un chiste) es que pronto la culparan a Serena, pero con el mero hecho de haber metido las botas ya estaba.

…O…

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó molesta, ya con los mareos típicos del embarazo bajo con la niña, la dejo en la sillita de bebe y fue al baño para descargar el estomago.

Después de vomitar se sentó en el piso a contemplar su visible vientre de tan solo 8 semanas, y mientras hacia esta acción sonó el timbre; salió del baño, bajo para atender encontrándose con una sorpresa un tanto rara.

-hola ¿tú eres Serena Chiba? –Una chica de cabellos naranjas se aproximo a la puerta.

-Sí, va que no precisamente, para todos ahora soy Serena Tsukino ¿vale? Y no te hagas la hipócrita porque sabemos las 2 que tú misma te encamaste con mi marido –estaba furiosa, mirarla a la chica esa era como millones de apuñaladas.

-Puso el pie en la puerta para parar el cierre- Serena, no te enojes conmigo, pero…-se quedo dubitativa por 4 segundos.

-Pero ¿qué? Ya sé me vas a decir que no te pudiste controlar al ver a mi marido sexy atender con mi amiga Amy a un paciente enfermo ¿no? ¡Contéstame maldita!

-P…p…pues, es que, Serena no te quise hacer daño pero me encanta tú esposo y la verdad que no quería perder esa oportunidad de ver que hacía contigo en la cama y pues él me mostro un video…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú estás loca o qué coño tienes en la cabeza?!

-Serena nunca te diste el menor tiempo para darte cuenta de lo que él hacía, el te grabo la última vez que tuvieron relaciones, el te grabo Serena…

-Se comenzó a sentir mal- Mi…Mimet ayúdame por…favor ¡ah!...-Se desmayo.

-¡Serena!

Mimet la levanto del suelo, la llevo a la habitación, la coloco en la cama, le llevo a la cría y se quedo ahí sentada para ver si reaccionaba. Cuando Serena despertó, Mimet le acariciaba la mano tranquilamente.

-Oye Serena ¿ya estas mejor?

-Si…Mimet yo…-fue interrumpida.

-No, Serena tienes razón, yo me metí en tú vida, igual Darien ya no quiere nada conmigo – ¿Cómo? Darien ya no quiere nada con ella, esto sí que es una novedad. Vale no lo es, pero imaginen la cara de la rubia en ese momento, una cara seria.

-En serio Mimet, la verdad que no me sorprende –seguía con cara seria, pero luego cambio a un gesto de comprensión- uff, bueno de todas maneras te perdono porque no es tú culpa…

-¡En serio! Serena de verdad me perdonas –a la peli naranja se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sí, pero no te ilusiones como si fuéramos a ser amigas –qué raro soné como Rei- en fin, no quiero que termine mal esto, sin embargo tampoco quiero que te acerques a mi familia por ningún motivo ¿está claro?

-Sí, ¡emm! pues quería saber si podría quedarme contigo por un rato…

-No lo sé – la gestualidad de la muchacha a su lado cambio a una muy cabizbaja y deprimente.

-Anda Serena, es para arreglar lo que paso y poder ser un poco más unida contigo –si la chica estaba siendo muy amistosa.

-Bueno, está bien Mimet quédate en mi casa por esta semana, pero nada más…

-¡Gracias Serena! –la abrazo y la rucia acepto el abrazo con gratitud.

-Bueno Mimet, trajiste tus cosas verdad –la joven le preguntaba a la otra con muchísima duda.

-Sí, oye Serena, el feto que tienes de 8 semanas no está muy estable –menciono preocupada la joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, que tu embarazo está en riesgo, debes descansar por lo menos 5 días como mínimo para que se vuelva a unir la placenta al útero.

-Bueno…

-Sonó el timbre- Oye ¿Quién será?

-No sé, supongo que es el cobrador jaajaja, no, no sé…

-Bueno, bajare a atender, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas ¿vale Serena?

-Si Mimet no os preocupéis que voy a estar bien te lo aseguro.

-Vale…

-O-

Mimet bajo la escalera, fue al portal, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la policía…

-Hola, usted es la Srta. Tsukino, y si no lo es necesitamos hablar con ella porque tenemos una orden de cateo que hacer –el policía agarro la libreta y entro a la fuerza en la casa.

-Disculpe pero no puede entrar –La joven quiso parar al policía, pero un puedo, el hombre salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Lo siento pero es urgente!

….O….

Arriba, los policías comenzaron a entrar en banda hacia dentro del cuarto, y Serena se levanto bruscamente….

-¡Oigan ¿qué cojones hacéis?! –La blonda estaba tan enojada que mientras se sujetaba el vientre sentía pequeñas punzadas.

-Tenemos una orden de cateo que pidió una mujer anónima a su casa, lo sentimos pero ordenes son ordenes….

-Vale, no tengo nada que ocultar, revisen mi casa…

Durante media hora, los policías revisaron cada uno de los cuartos hasta llegar al armario, y allí encontraron las botas cubiertas de sangre en las suelas. En ese instante después de poner los zapatos en una bolsa esterilizada fueron a por la joven.

-Serena Tsukino usted queda detenida por asesinato en primer grado de Minako Aino –el oficial le informaba mientras le esposaban las manos.

-Apareció Mimet de pronto- ¡Hey no se la lleven!

-Tranquila Mimet –le hablo Serena desobedeciendo el impedimento que le habían impuesto por sus supuestos "derechos"- Pronto voy a salir de aquí, te encargo a mi hija por favor.

-Bueno…

Y se la llevaron para ver su destino en la cárcel.

**¡Ta-chan! Vale Jajaja como están, pues quise demostrar el odio hoy y como se la llevan, todo por la p¨[*¨* de Kakyuu, ¡ay! Me enferma esa mujer. Buono espero que lo disfrutéis…Arrivercci :D**


	10. El día en el que todo termino

**Múltiples Caras **

**Capítulo 9**

**El día que termine infeliz**

Al llegar a la celda mi vida se volvió un calvario, las mujeres que me acompañaban me miraban como un bicho raro por mi vestimenta de alta calidad. Una de ellas, llamada Beryl, se acerco a mí con una cara de odio…

-Oye tú –me decía la pelirroja, con aquella vista que quemaba con solo fijar los ojos.

-¿Que quieres?-le dije yo tratando de proteger mi vientre.

-Tenía un cuchillo escondido-Más te vale hacer lo que queremos que hagas porque te va a costar la estadía reinita –esa mirada tan fría, con el cuchillo cerca de mí era lo peor que me estaba sucediendo.

-No, por favor no me hagas nada que estoy en cinta- vi sus gestos, y estos cambiaron de furiosos a interesados.

-Así que estas embarazada, mmm…vale, no te haremos nada por ahora, pero mantente cuidada, porque nunca sabes lo que te puede pasar en el baño de la prisión. Otra cosa más, aquí en la cárcel tenemos un ritual de iniciación que pasa allí, pronto sabrás cual es…-se fue y se acostó en una de las obscuras literas.

Yo por mi parte decidí tirarme en el piso en señal de sentirme agobiada. La verdad que no pensé que me culparían de tal bajeza, en especial gente que ni me conoce y hace estas cosas solo por sacarse su propio peso de encima. No obstante mi día estaba a punto de hacerse más horrible.

….XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX….

Las horas se pasaron muy rápido para mí, siendo el primer día de estar "presa" por un crimen que no cometí era una tortura.

Se volvió de noche y me desperté con el sonido de las macanas golpeando los barrotes anunciando la hora del baño. Me levante del suelo y nuevamente la pelirroja se acerco a mí y me dijo "ahora vas a ver lo que te espera", yo quede media confusa, pero decidí no hacer caso a ese comentario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las duchas las presas me miraban con un gesto raro, como si estuvieran fascinadas con mi cuerpo de embarazada (bueno colega es que vale decir que a pesar de tener 2 meses todavía estoy buena).Yo las miraba extrañada preguntándome que sucedía, porque me observaban así.

Luego de media hora enjabonándome, las regaderas quedaron vacías, no había ninguna mujer adentro, con lo cual me tranquilizo y seguí con el baño. Mientras el eco del agua se hacía sonar, conjunto con este tranquilo sonido también se escuchaban pasos de zapatos de hombre caminando y de pronto….

-Hola muñeca –uno de los guardias me agarro de los muslos, me separo las piernas y m..m..me envistió con tanta fuerza que grite del dolor ,y la angustia.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Me están violando! ¡Estoy embaraza! ¡Ayuda! –no podía casi gritar del dolor, me estaban violando y yo llorando allí en la ducha gritando por ayuda.

-Vamos deja de gritar querida ya casi termino –el asco que me dio ese sujeto al decir eso, espero que haya usado preservativo, porque no quiero creer que se corrió en mi.

-¡Ya déjeme en paz! ¡Que no entiende que estoy embarazada! –yo suplicaba y este tipo lo único que hacía era meter mano, tocarme los pechos, meter dedo donde no debía, besarme…¡agh! Con tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Después de hacer lo que quería conmigo me dijo esto "voy a llamar a un médico para ver lo de tu embarazo y vamos a hacerte siempre un chequeo médico", y desapareció por la puerta. Ese guardia desconocido me dio tanta rabia que me dieron ganas de escupirle en su careto miserable.

….XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX…

Cuando volví al pequeño cubículo habitacional, Beryl estaba en su cama limándose las uñas…

-Oye ¿te gusto la iniciación? ¿La pasaste bien con el guardia cárcel? – me preguntaba tan introspectivamente que ella también me daba asco.

-Así que fuiste tú maldita –la señale con mi dedo índice.

-Pues sí, fui yo, para enseñarte que aquí a las que se creen reinitas les hacemos escarmientos de vez en cuando.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque siempre son el centro del mundo y a aquí a nadie le importas ¿vale?

No le conteste a su provocación y me acosté en la cama a dormir, ya que a la mañana siguiente vendría mi ex esposo y mi hija.

Cuando fue aquella hora me levante triste pero en si feliz de ver a mi bebé.

Llego el tiempo justo y me senté en la sala de interrogatorios de la prisión para discutir un par de cosas con Darien.

-Darien ya sé que en las últimas semanas no nos hablamos, pero quiero saber si me puedes sacar de la cárcel –yo tenía a la niña encima, y él me miraba con sus ojos inexpresivos, los cuales en algún momento tuvieron un brillo hacia mí.

-No lo sé Serena, esto es muy grave, ¿tú mataste a Mina? –como, estas bromeando, tendría que estar bromeando.

-Darien ¿tú estás flipando verdad? ¡Joder! ¿Tú de verdad crees que yo la mate? Darien tú no sabes la mierda que tuve que pasar la primera noche aquí, fue terrible.

-Serena cálmate, lo único que espero es que te quedes tranquila y esperes, de todas formas tú lo debiste haber hecho. Ahora si no te molesta me llevo a mi hija conmigo para que no te vea más – que es lo que había dicho, entre en pánico y en cólera.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto Darien! ¡Sabes que no fui yo quien hizo semejante estupidez! ¡Sáquenme las manos de encima! –los carceleros me sostenían de los brazos arrastrándome.

-en voz baja alejándose por el estrecho pasillo- Ya lo sé Serena y lo lamento tanto ¡Uff!

-Mami ¿poque? –En ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Ahhhh mami!

-Serena –me derrumbe en el piso.

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el eco de mi hija se profundizo en toda el pasadizo.

-¡Rini te prometo que te buscare! ¡Lo juro!

Mi hija se había alejado de mi lado, mi ex marido no me creía, todos me dieron la espalda en ese momento y lo único que quería era morirme ¿Por qué me toco sufrir de esa manera? Díganme porque no lo entiendo. Esperen, ahora me di cuenta…Kakyuu me las pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.

**Ciao a tutti ¿Come andai? Bueno hoy ya paso lo que tenía que pasar ósea ¡Tortura para tutti! Jajajajaja. En fin, ahora parece que Darien se hará cargo de la pequeña Rini como un padre responsable, pero tampoco Serena le conto sobre el nuevo embarazo ¿Con quién dejara a su, mejor dicho sus bebes?, y ese guardia di merda, me cago en el. Espero que lo disfrutéis….Arrivedercci :D**


	11. Gemelos

**Múltiples Caras **

**Capítulo 10**

**Felicidades Mamá ¡Son 2!**

Ya pasaron 8 meses desde que a Serena le ocurrió ese trágico pasar por la cárcel (continua allí adentro), pero ahora con un bulto en el estomago del tamaño de una pecera gigante que no le permitía caminar, ni para ir al baño le servía, encima de todo este alboroto le dieron una celda especial con monitores, comidas espectaculares, una obstetra importante que trabaja con presas. Hoy era el día en que le tocaba su revisión mensual, y eso indicaba saber que bebe iba a tener, si nena o un nene…

-Hola Serena ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días? –preguntaba la obstetra y medica.

-Pues bien –Hiroko Saito era su médica obstetra en la prisión y a pesar de todo la trataba con mucho cariño, ella era su amiga allí dentro- dentro de todo bien, aunque no me puedo mover demasiado.

-Jajaja –se reía- me parece que ese bebe va a tener 5 kg a diferencia de su hermana mayor, pero para estar seguras te voy a practicar una ecografía de rutina, de la cual ya sabes que es muy importante para saber del bebe.

-Jajaja, si es cierto…

-Vale, bueno aquí más latidos, pero hay un solo bebe, espera creo que hay otro por detrás de el. A ver –allí estaban los dos pequeños niños moviéndose como locos dentro del vientre de la rubia- ¡Felicidades Serena tendrás 2 bebes!

-¡En serio, qué bueno! Mis pequeños ángeles, lástima que van a tener que vivir aquí los primeros meses.

-No, Serena no puedes bajar los brazos, tu puedes dárselos a algún familiar.

-De verdad, perfecto se los daré a mi madre, por lo menos ella me dejara verlos cuando salga de aquí, no como mi ex esposo que me alejo de mi hija mayor –llevaba tanta pena en sus ojos.

-No, Serena no hay excusas tu vas a seguir luchando por esos niños, y confió que tu madre los va a cuidar muy bien como ella te cuido a ti.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Sabes cuales son los sexos, quiero saber- estaba muy emocionada.

-Pues vas a dar a luz a una niña y un niño, felicidades por 2ª vez Serena

-Gracias…-pensando- Endimión y Serenidad Tsukino, ustedes son el regalo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado en estos momentos. Y Darien, te juro que pronto me voy a vengar de ti junto con tus hijos. A los ojos de dios ¡Lo juro!

**Ciao a tutti ¿Come andai? Io benne, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que a pesar de que es cortito, es muy tierno y a mí personalmente me encanto, por lo menos Serena encontró una luce con estos bambinos. Arrivedercci :D**


	12. ¡Aviso!

**¡Aviso!**

Hola lectores, lamento por estos últimos meses no haber presentado ninguno capítulos de mis historias de Sailor Moon, tuve varios problemas por mis horarios y además ahora en pocos días empiezo la facultad.

Lamento tardar, espero que puedan comprenderme, cuando tenga más tiempo libre voy a seguir publicando de Sailor Moon.

Nos vemos dentro de 4 semanas…

Arrivederci bellos :D


	13. 7 Años despues

**Múltiples Caras **

**Capítulo 11**

**7 años después **

¿Qué bien? ¿No?, acabo de salir después de 7 años por buen comportamiento, mis gemelos Serenidad y Endimion no me conocen, los deje con mis padres gracias a dios, pero hasta ahora no tengo contacto con ellos, los extraño tanto.

En el transcurso de estos años, mi odio hacia Darien y Kakyuu creció día con día, aparte aprendí a no mostrar mis sentimientos, me volví dura como una piedra, incapaz de sentir, hasta diría que incapaz de amar de nuevo.

Ahora que voy caminando por las calles hasta mi casa, presiento que tengo que hacer algo, tengo que recuperar a mi hija y la única forma, es siendo otra persona o cambiando mi aspecto.

Entre a mi casa, todo vacio, todo triste, mis hijos, mi marido, me dejaron sola, mi familia y mis amigos quedaron cuidando de mi, ellos son lo más importante. Ahora que veo, mi soledad fue provocada por otros, no por mí misma, todo esto es culpa de quienes resultaban ser la persona que me amaba y una cualquiera.

En ese instante de haber llegado decidí que necesitaba cambiar mi aspecto, fui al baño, agarre las tijeras, así por primera vez, aquel cabello dorado y largo lo corte al ras, lo deje corto hasta el cuello, cambie mi vestimenta, comencé a cambiar mi nombre, cambie todo con tal de vengarme.

Voy a hacer que se arrepientan de haberme hecho tanto daño…Uno por uno….

**Ciao~ gente, lamento haber tardado tanto-la facultad me tiene muerta de miedo u.u- este capítulo es cortito, lamento lo poco que hay por ahora, pero tengo más historias pendientes y reparto ideas para cada una –también tengo de Hetalia y Claymore, así que estoy con esas también- Buono, espero que lo disfruten. Arrivederci hasta el siguiente :3 ;) **


	14. Mascara de una mujer vengativa

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 12**

**Mascara de una mujer vengativa**

-¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! –la mujer que antes era una rubia aniñada, madre amorosa y esposa nada, se había convertido en un vestigio de dolor y furia que nunca acabaría de cerrarse, como una puerta sin llave.

Si, esto es lo que quedo de ella, sin ningún pudor tiros las fotos que estaba con su ex marido a la basura, derrochando cada momento agradable, cada pedazo de corazón que tenia, los tiro todos al carajo, para no ver nunca más su horrible cara.

-¡Maldito, Darien, me las pagaras te lo aseguro! –se largo a llorar desconsolada en el suelo, todo por culpa de él, todo por su estúpida avaricia y por la codicia de la indeseada mujer-Son los dos tan canallas, no sé cómo pude confiar en ti maldito, tú y ella arderán en el infierno –se pone a pensar un minuto y suspira profundo calmándose-no, no debo precipitarme, voy a ir a su trabajo y me vengare de él como ninguna otra persona…

Se pone un abrigo blanco por encima del vestido rosa que tiene saliendo para el lugar de trabajo de su ex marido, ella ahora se llama Selena y se hace pasar como su propia prima, también es una florista así que va a vender flores dulce eh inocentemente, por esta razón nunca lograran descubrir su propósito. Llega al sitio y le pide a la recepcionista pasar…

**En el trabajo…**

El joven médico está en su oficina –ya que es jefe de personal y medico general- revisando unos papeles, cuando la joven recepcionista pasa….

-Sr. Chiba, la prima de su ex esposa esta aquí y quiere saber qué paso con ella –dice calma avisando a visita.

-Se pone a pensar- no recuerdo que Serena tuviera una prima –sale de su pensamiento y habla- bien, hazla pasar…

\- Si Dr. Chiba, perdón por las molestias-asiente disculpándose, cierra la puerta y se encuentra con la rubia para hablar-Ya puedes entrar al despacho…

-Gracias –dice agradable y camina entrando a la oficina- hola Darien, lamento las molestias –entra con calma, en el interior es un torbellino de furia y rencor, pero lo oculta perfectamente debajo de la sonrisa amable.

-Oh? Hola tú debes ser Selena, lamento la tardanza pero estos papeles me tienen harto –die estrechando la mano y mirándola de arriba abajo pensado- se paree mucho a Serena, además el cuerpazo que tiene, los ojos son más claros, pero hermosos a su forma, como los de ella…

-Jajajaja no hay problema –expresa con la risa falsa que no se nota eh insultándolo por dentro- bueno, mejor me siento…

-Bueno, ya sé que viniste por lo de tu prima y debo decirte que hace 7 años tan solamente mato a su mejor amiga y pues está en la cárcel cumpliendo su condena –habla con la mayor credibilidad y cinismo que existe.

-en el interior su sangre hierve, pero no puede delatarse- Darien, yo creo que ella no fue la culpable de eso, ella no sería capaz de matar a una amiga tan valiosa como Mina, pero lamentablemente hay gente que pone pegas donde no las hay, mi prima sufrió una injusticia y la gente que es responsable debería ser capturada, pero ya que me entere no puedo hacer nada-se hace la apenada, pero no siente dolor.

-Oye, yo nunca te he visto y Serena nunca me dijo que tenía una prima tan hermosa como tú –dice tratando de ligar con ella- ¿quieres salir ahora a tomar un café, yo invito…

-piensa calma- si maldito, voy a ir contigo y te voy a dar una noche que nunca olvidaras –aprieta los puños- si por supuesto...-sonríe falsamente feliz.

-Bueno –se levanta, recoge el saco y la lleva al café bar de la esquina…

Ambos charlan calmos, él le cuenta como conoció a su "prima", lo felices que fueron y lo que paso luego, que ella se fue desgastando como mujer dándole más atenciones a su hija que a él, ella escucha recordando todo, tratando de no llorar ni delatarse. Se siente tan decepcionada al escuchar lo que su esposo le oculto; el amorío con Mimet, las cuentas el Miami, las joyas que empeño de ella para pagar la ropa de la propia enfermera, cada cosa la destruía internamente y no podía hacer nada por el pasado, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Así pasaron las horas y los momentos se hicieron un poquito más fuertes.

-Darien, yo debo irme, vivo en un departamento por aquí cerca-anuncia on un poco de desanimo, pero esta sonriendo falsa igual.

-Bien, yo te acompaño –expresa calmo, deja el dinero de propina y la acompaña hasta el dpto.- bueno, espero que te haya gustado…

-Emm~ si, si me ha gustado, bueno, ya puedes irte –sonríe falsa despidiéndolo…

-¡Espera! –la sujeta y le da un beso, ella se parece mucho a quien amaba, el sabor de sus labios le hace recordar a ella…

-Se sorprende y lo aparta empujándolo- no me toques, adiós –se va adentro ocultándose a ver si se va, ella no va a permitir que esto la haga olvidar y más si él fue la que la envió a ese lugar…

Ya cuando vio que se fue, salió corriendo directo a su casa llorando. Era imposible, su ex marido la había besado, aún la ama sin saberlo, sin poder explicar porque hizo lo que hizo, no lo podía creer, pero no se va a dejar desilusionar de nuevo, no lo va a hacer, después de todo lo que paso…

**Ciao~bellos ragazzi :3 , otro capitolo más de esta hermosa historia de traición. Prima hermana de sí misma, por siempre hay opciones para la venganza, y Darien parece que aún siente algo por la antigua Serena.**

**Chicos/as yo voy a seguir con un capítulo por día de todas las historias, lamento ausentarme por mucho tiempo, pero comienzo la facultad nuevamente dentro de poco, roleo con amigos y me cuesta bocha terminar de hacer esto –además dibujo- u.u –las 2 de Hetalia y la de Claymore cuentan en esto de los caps- espero que o disfruten, los adoro por apoyarme, pr no dejar de leer mis historias, y por esperarme tanto tiempo. Arrivederci y adomani bellos ;)**


	15. El espejo de mi mente mejorado

**Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 12**

**El espejo de mi mente**

Esa cara que tanto veía en mis antiguos recuerdos, una pequeña mujer que en su cuadro familiar imaginaba a su esposo con su hija pequeña, aquella mujer que luego se quedo con flores marchitas parada entre las rejas. Una rosa que cubría mis labios, una rosa negra que no hacía más que anunciarme un destino oscuro el cual estaba a la vuelta del corredor.

Maldita sea Darien, esto, esto me lo provocaste tú con tus mentiras, con tus infidelidades, con tu falta de afecto y celos por tu hija. No sé qué decirte, ahora quiero ser yo quien te de tu merecido, porque tú me hiciste ser quien ahora soy, me hiciste darme cuenta que mi dolor para ti no valió nada, no te basto con mi afecto, con mi amor, cariño y respeto, si no que te burlaste de mi.

Ya estoy agotada de tanta falsedad, mírenme, ya no soy nadie ni nada, mi mente está por estallar. Hija mía, no sé donde estarás….

**En la residencia Chiba…**

-¡Rini, ven hija ya está el desayuno! –aquella mujer que le destrozo la vida a Serena, ahora llevaba su vida de ensueño, quien diría que Yaten se cansara de ella y cuando descubriera que mato a Mina luego de que Serena haya sido encarcelada, lo hubiera matado envenenándolo, hum~, que vueltas da la vida…

-¡Ya voy ma! Ash~ esto me irrita-baja rápido a comer la pequeña, 10 años de edad, cabello rosa y ojos carmesí, esa bebé que no sabía que su madre desapareció, o con vagos recuerdos de ella…

La familia estuvo bastante tensa entre padre eh hija, por alguna razón esa tensión comenzó desde que Serena estuvo en la cárcel, Darien y Rini no fueron en ningún momento los mejores amigos, es más, Darien no la quiere cerca. Tanto tiempo diciéndole "te quiero hijita mia" y ese te quiero siempre esta disfrazado de "tú arruinaste mi vida"…

No me sorprende que después de tanto años en los que madre de esa niña estuvo encerrada en una pútrida cárcel, su padre no fue ni siquiera capaz de darle aliento para algo, para natación, sus clases de canto, solo actúa como buen padre para la sociedad…

-adiós Rini…-dice Darien tan secamente despidiéndose, quien al arrancar el auto y comenzar a conducir vio a quien era su esposa caminar en forma de "la prima" Selene….

-Adiós papá, si es que puedo decir que eres mi padre- suspira yéndose dentro del establecimiento, de donde nunca quiere irse, puesto que allí está muy feliz…

Mientras tanto Serena necesita dar un nuevo paso a su vida, así que escoge integrarse a los programas educativos de arte en la escuela donde no sabe que su hija es alumna, por fin sin saberlo se comunicara con ella después de tanto tiempo, vera su forma de niña en su hija a quien extraña tanto. Su propia bebé la espera en ese lugar…

-Disculpe sr. ¿Furuhata? , vine a saber si hay una bacante para ser profesora de arte, pues siento que encontrare mi lugar aquí – se sorprendió al reconocer ese nombre, pero en realidad está pensando en que aquí encontrara la repuesta…

-Pues si sra ¿Tsukino? ¿Serena eres tú? –pregunta sorprendido de volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo- Que bueno verte, debo decirte algo, pero después de que termine mi horario y son buenas noticias, solo espérame…

-Vale Andrés, te esperare –dice calma y feliz por estar más cerca de la verdad….

Serena, pequeña Serena, la rubia que tanto se esforzó por demostrar ser una mujer de buena fe, termino siendo encapsulada en mentiras, ¿Por qué le hicieron tal bajeza? Se ve que no les basto matar a Mina si no que la culparon tremendamente por ese crimen. Joder, es una mierda esto, es horrible, pero la mujer que tanto humillaron les iba a devolver el problema…

**Ciao…debo pedir disculpas por este capítulo, lo mejore porque la verdad que con mi bloqueo de escritor no pienso claramente y por ahí pongo cosas fuera de lugar. Espero que este si les guste, lo siento si los incomode…que lo disfruten n.n**


	16. RiniSerena: amor eterno

** ..Múltiples Caras**

**Capítulo 13**

**Rini * Serena: amor eterno**

**Una nueva oportunidad de amar**

**Luego de hablar con Andrés al salir de la escuela, fue para la vieja casa familiar, donde se sentía muy sola. Tan solo al respirar, el aire frio colmaba el salón oscuro.**

-Dios, me siento tan sola –se acerca al aparador de cristal, en el cual hay una foto donde ella está sosteniendo a la pequeña Serena en sus brazos- joder, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto…

-¿Serena? –una voz familiar se escuchaba en el living, era su mamá con los gemelos Endymion y Serenidad-¿te sientes bien?...-se acerca a su hija quien al verlos a los 3 los abraza…

-mamá ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Mi esposo, a quien yo amaba, me traiciono…-su llanto colmaba la casa donde había vivido sus mejores y peores momentos, sus desventuras y sus amores.

-Mi pequeña Serena –la mujer cabellos color plata abrazaba a su hija junto con sus nietos- entiendo tú angustia, sé que no estás en tu momento más deseable, pero pon el mejor empeño para buscar a Rini. Yo se que eres fuerte, que puedes con todo…

**-**Hare lo que pueda para tener a mi pequeña conmigo –sonríe con un ápice de esperanza en sus ojos azules y se levanta con sus hijos- es hora de dormir, Rini espero que descanses y que tu padre nunca te corte las alas para volar…

**Al irse a dormir el tiempo pasaba como un relámpago en una noche fría de tormenta. Todo de repente se había dado vuelta, aquella dulce melodía cálida se había transformado en una espectral que enfermaba hasta el más sano de los hombres…**

**Ya los años habían colmado la paciencia de esta pobre blonda, quien por la traición de su esposo, termino en un agujero asqueroso repulsivo e infernal…**

**A la mañana siguiente en el hogar Chiba-Fireball, Darien invito a su buen amigo Andrés para jugar unas partidas de Poker y charlar de las cosas que añoran tanto…**

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Reika? Pensé que se iban a casar –el oji zafiro mantiene la vista en las cartas mientras sospecha algo de su amigo, pues hace mucho que estaba en pareja, desde hace 11 años. Ya tienen 30 y bueno cada uno posee sus años bien llevados, pero a ambos los atrae alguien, uno se olvido de ella y otro la reconoció con tan solo verle el rostro…

-Pues no, nos separamos porque ella estaba "viajando" con otro hombre, vi como le mandaba rosas, perfumes, etc…-pone una carta en la mesa y toma un trago de whisky escocés importado en las rocas, mueve un poco el pequeño vaso con el líquido amarronado acuoso y con sus ojos oliva mira la madera pulida- en realidad me da igual lo que haga, ahora me interesa otra mujer…doble mano –apoya las cartas sobre la mesa mostrando el doble par de reinas y suena el timbre…

-Ajajajaja me atrapaste esta vez Andrés, debe ser la tutora de Rini, no tardo –Darien salió disparado a la puerta sin escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada, el cabello azabache recibía a la "prima" de su ex esposa encarcelada. Selene/Serena, sonreía tan normal, tan plena que Darien nunca noto quien era….

-Hola hermosa, pasa –la recibe con buen ánimo y disposición, le enseña la casa y luego la guía al cuarto de su hija- espero que puedas enseñarle a mi pequeña dama un poco de arte…

-Claro Darien tu ve tranquilo –cuando ve que se va lo mira como si le quisiera clavar puñales en la espalda, suspira y abre la puerta mirando a su pequeña tocar el piano con una tonada muy dulce. Se siente muy atraída por la música y se sienta a su lado observándola- que bien que tocas el piano….

\- Tía Selene –ChibiUsa se tira a los brazos de su madre con cariño sin saber quién es realmente y le muestra todo el cuarto- que lindo es que estés aquí tía, mi padre esta tan ocupado y Kakyuu nunca está conmigo. Me siento muy sola, solo Setsuna viene a visitarme…

-La cara de la rubia tiene un aspecto triste, se acerca y la abraza para demostrarle cariño materno, pero se separa, además si seguía abrazándola se arruinara su plan vengativo y sus años de odio se irán a la basura. Solo se acercara de a poco- Te entiendo pequeña, se lo que sientes, pero también sé que tú madre nunca te dejara a pesar de lo que te hayan dicho de ella, pues te ama….

-Perdón tía, tienes razón, gracias por estar conmigo y enseñarme…-La pequeña con ojos carmesí sonríe y le muestra a su "tía" como dibuja….

**La tarde en la residencia Chiba fue plagada de risas, las cuales hace muchos años habían sido destruidas por la avaricia, la desdicha….**

**Cuando la noche llego, ella dejo a Rini durmiendo lo más profundo y salió de su cuarto oliendo el tufo a cigarros y whisky. En ese momento recordó las muchas veces que Darien se quedaba bebiendo luego de tantas horas de trabajo, cuando se ponía de un pésimo humor, con poco deseo….**

-Suspira yendo al estudio y encontrándolos a los 2 fumando habanos con vasos del liquido amargo, pero llamativo-hum~ disculpen por la irrupción, pero debo irme…

-Hum~ claro, no hay problema –el cabello azabache iba a levantarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo a penas casi poner un pie sobre el suelo…

-Yo la llevare, nos vemos mañana….-saluda a su amigo y agarra a la chica llevándola al auto- ¿Así que ahora te haces llamar Selene y te pasas por tu propia prima? tienes suerte de que Darien no lo sepa aún-enciende el motor y la lleva…

-Estoy ocultándome lo más posible, pues no quiero alarmar a rini…-mira sus manos mientras las luces de la ciudad pasan rápido frente a sus ojos- tuve 2 hijos de él cuando me encarcelaron y nunca se lo dije pues se qué clase de persona es…

-¡Wow! Debo admitir que me impresionas Serena, ya sé que por ahí no soy la persona más indicada para decirte lo que debes hacer. También se que lo hizo Darien y me dan ganas de denunciarlo, pues te inculpo de algo que tú no hiciste, ahora Kakyuu se quiere hacer la esposa perfecta, tampoco saben cómo es que asesinaron a Yaten. Estos 7 años fueron una locura gracias a ellos 2….-suspira mirando al frente todo el tiempo mientras conduce…

-Así que te dijo su más grande secreto, jaja –emite una risa sarcástica con tristeza- me lo imaginaba, tanto tiempo mintiéndome en la cara, encubriendo a una asesina….

-….-Andrés no supo que más decir, solo llegar para no dejarla sola…

**Llegaron a la casa Tsukino y entraron los más calmos que pudieron…**

-Veo que la casa no está como la recuerdo, la decoración cambio, tú cambiaste y si no estoy equivocado tu pensamiento cambio –mira todo algo entristecido y luego la mira a ella…

-Sí, mi pensamiento cambio, pero mi amistad con la gente que aprecio no. Las chicas me vinieron a visitar varias veces a la cárcel, hasta me fueron a buscar cuando cumplí mi condena, las 7 me dieron su apoyo incondicional, Taiki y Seiya también… ¿quieres agua? Veo que Darien te sirvió mucho alcohol-sonríe con tranquilidad preguntando, esta vez esta sonriendo alegre, sin ninguna falsedad…

-Andrés se acerca y sujeta sus hombros suave- dime algo, y quiero que me contestes con la mayor sinceridad –la mira a los ojos profundamente y acerca su cara- ¿puedo besarte?

-….-la blonda no pensó más, solo coloco suavemente los labios sobre los suyos y lo besa con una ternura extrema, mientras llevados por una pasión ardiente, el rubio le saca el vestido con suavidad acariciando su piel sedosa…

En aquella mesa sus cuerpos se unieron en un mar de pasión y lujuria, sensualidad y amor, en un fuego especial que nunca se apagaría desde ese momento.

Los besos, las caricias en el cuerpo gimiente de la rubia, el sudor caliente de su figura, el aumento de tamaño en sus senos, los rasguños de placer que hasta las 4 am pudieron ser oídos resonando en toda la casa…

A la mañana siguiente, al salir el sol, Serena creyó que había sido un sueño; sin embargo al ver a Andrés a su lado, supo que era real y sonrió tan tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda…

-Te amo y nunca te lo dije…-hablo en un susurro en su oído y se quedo abrazada a él muy cómoda…

**Ciao~bellesas :3 , regrese después de tanto a escribir historias paralelas XD. Perdón que me ausente, tuve a mi perra enferma de cáncer de piel (ya falleció hace 1 mes por cierto u.u), la universidad…etc. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, me estruje la cabeza pensando, pero valió la pena ;)**


End file.
